


Bed of Lies

by JasnNCarly



Series: Carly and Her Catches [2]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Carly gets away.





	Bed of Lies

The rabbit hole swallowed Carly whole. Who in their right mind would’ve done what she had – nearly marrying Franco and sleeping with Sonny?  
  
Her self-destruction level had been elevated to an all-time high. Until she got to sit on a toilet seat in some roach motel outside of town, wondering how she could face the world tomorrow.  
  
Panic-stricken, she snatched her purse off the sink and dug into the contents like a raccoon scavenging. Her nerves would not settle until she found the gold medal at the bottom, St. Christopher reminding her, that no matter what, she would go home.


End file.
